Every time is the first
by Nynjin
Summary: Fiyero Tiggular meets this green girl and he is immediately enchanted. But what happens when she doesn't remember him the very next day? My first story so go easy :3
1. Chapter 1

**Gah my first story! I'm really nervous! Be nice! I recently watched 50 First dates and it inspired this story haha not entirely the same though!  
**

**BTW I do not own Wicked, you know, just to let you know :) **

People busily walked by, paying no attention to the prince leaning against the wall. He was waiting for the carriage that he knew was going to take forever to come. Amos, his driver, always took longer than necessary to get where he was needed. It was almost as if he would stop places just to delay the time he got there, as if he didn't care about whether he kept his job or not. But it didn't matter today, Fiyero didn't know it, but it was going to be worth it. Being in the city wasn't all that exciting to Fiyero. Being the crowned prince of the Vinkus he always had to make trips to the city, occasionally for business with his father and sometimes for extravagant parties thrown by people of high importance. Parties were always of interest to Fiyero but when it came to business he always tuned out, being the 'dancing through life' type.

He watched as a group of beautiful girls walked past. He smiled and winked at them as they walked off, giggling and whispering between themselves. He liked the attention he got from girls; it always gave him a variety to choose from. Girls were always happy to spend the night with him, he thought. His carriage finally rounded the corner and he stood up to wave it down. As he lifted his arm, a flash of green caught his attention but quickly disappeared behind the carriage. He ran around the carriage, almost being run over in the process, scanning the crowd to find what he had seen and there, briskly walking down the street, was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen with her nose stuck in a book. She had green skin, sure, but it didn't bother him. She wore a simple navy blue frock with long black boots. Her raven hair billowed behind her as she continued to walk down the street. As a moth drawn to a flame, he was drawn to her, following her down the street and around the corner, leaving behind Amos and the carriage.

He watched her as she walked, she never looked up to look where she was going, it was almost as if she was wandering aimlessly. He couldn't see what she was reading but she seemed too enthralled by it to even bother to make sure she wasn't going to run into anything. She glanced over her shoulder and quickened her pace, Fiyero in turn also quickened his pace, making sure he didn't lose this creature. He was determined to see where she was going! She rounded another corner before abruptly stopping and spinning around, coming face to face with Fiyero.

"Why are you following me?" She spat out at him. He was stunned by the sudden confrontation and seemed lost for words.

"I.. erm.. I… Hello." He thrust his hand out to shake her hand. "I'm Fiyero Tiggular". She frowned and shook her head.

"I don't really care who you are, all I want to know is why you are following me!" She shifted her weight and put her hands on her hips. "Is it because you want to make fun of my skin? Have I got something in my teeth? What? What is it?" Fiyero just continued to stand there, his hand still waiting for a handshake and his mouth opening and closing, making him look like a codfish.

"Well?" She demanded. Fiyero swallowed hard. What was he going to say to this woman? That she was so beautiful, regardless of her interesting skin colour? That he couldn't help but follow her because he felt drawn to her?

"I don't know," He said. "I just wanted to say… to say…" Fiyero's mouth went dry. "That uhm… That… You are… b- beautiful." The green girl suddenly snorted.

"Hah! Is this some kind of trick, are you mocking me? Are you mocking me because I have green skin? Teaching me the lesson that I don't belong?" Her eyes darkened. "Well that is a lesson already learnt, now if you'll excuse me," She went to push past him but Fiyero quickly grabbed her wrist.

"Wait! I-", she quickly spun around and looked him right in the eye. He completely disregarded the glare gazed into her eyes. They had a mixture of brown and green; he had never seen such eyes before! She had such sharp and angular features that made her seem more beautiful. And It was only then he realised she was trying to wriggle her wrist out from his tight grasp.

"Oh, ah.. Sorry. I just… I really do think you are beautiful. And I'm not just saying it to mock you or anything," He licked his lips to try and make the words come out easier, he couldn't help it, he was enchanted by this creature! She raised a dark eyebrow, as if encouraging him to continue.

"I just saw you reading your book and I wanted to ask if maybe, I could see you again, or something." He dropped his gaze to the ground, waiting for a reply. Never had he been so nervous talking to a girl! It always came so easy to him, but this girl seemed to make him feel something he had never felt before. He slowly looked back up to try and see if her face gave away any hints to her answer. She merely stared at him, occasionally blinking her eyes. He continued to shift his weight.

"If you would say something, that would be great," he mumbled.

"Uhm.. well.. w- why would you want anything to do with me?" She fidgeted with the cover of the book, which Fiyero hadn't noticed until now, was almost falling apart.

"Maybe because I want to get to know you? As I said, you're beautiful and I want to know what's inside that pretty head of yours."

"Ok.. well I guess that's a good enough reason. But!" She suddenly pointed a finger in his face. "If it turns out you are mocking me, you will be very sorry!" Fiyero gulped. Then flashed his charming smile.

"Where shall this event take place?"

"Well, I guess we could meet here." She looked up at the sun and gasped.

"Oh Lurline, I must go! My sister is waiting for me. It was nice to meet you! See you tomorrow!" She picked up her dress and started running down the street in the direction she came. Fiyero watched as the stunning green creature disappeared behind the corner. It wasn't until then he realised he didn't know her name. He smiled to himself, that's ok, he thought, he would just learn it tomorrow in their 'meeting'. He wore the same goofy smile for the rest of the day, not listening to his mother instructing him to sit up straighter or his father talking about his chores he was to undertake tomorrow. He was too busy thinking about the green girl. What did she like? What was the beautiful name that belonged to her? Who was her sister? He was too excited for the next day he was barely able to sleep.

In the morning he hurriedly dressed and rushed out the door. He would take his bike today; he didn't have the patience to wait for Amos. He parked his bike around from the corner he was to meet her and wrapped the lock around the pole, ensuring his bike would still be there by the time he came back. He rushed to the corner, hoping he wasn't too late. She wasn't there yet so he impatiently waited, constantly glancing at the sun and walking in circles in front of the corner, causing a few people to glance his way, thinking he was some insane idiot. But he didn't care, he was meeting a beautiful girl. It had almost been an hour before he finally saw her walking his way, her nose in the same book and her hair in a braid. He smiled to himself and stood in front of her, causing her to bump into him.

"You're late," he smiled.

"Geez, watch where you are going.. wait.. excuse me what?" She looked up at him with a crease in her brow. He frowned and tilted his head to the side.

"Our meeting? We were going to get together today and have coffee or something? Well, I don't really know what we were going to do-" he continued to ramble on as she blankly stared at him. "Oh and I don't know your name?" She recoiled and stepped back from him.

"I'm sorry but I have never met you, ever. And If I did, I am sure I would remember." She huffed, seemingly uncomfortable in his presence. Fiyero was stunned. Why would she deny that she ever met him? It was only yesterday! Surely she would remember our conversation! And with that, she turned and walked off, opening her book and burying her nose in it. Fiyero continued to stare in the direction she left with an open mouth. Fiyero Tiggular was never forgotten!

**I'm not really sure how I feel about it. If you want it to continue make sure you review! That would be really nice :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I got two lovely reviews from NellytheActress and Ultimate Queen of Cliffies, I just want to say thankyou for your kindness guys! I was encouraged to write another chapter. I am going to completely disregard the fact that I was actually supposed to work on uni assignments instead of this but hey, I felt like writing and when I feel like writing, I write dammit! I hope you enjoy this chapter! I'm not even sure how this is going to end but let's see how it goes! Haha. **

Fiyero continued to stand on the corner flabbergasted. A girl had never before rejected him! Why did this girl pretend she knew nothing of him? Was it because she was never interested? Was she mocking him? He mindlessly wondered home, constantly trying to figure out what had happened to him. He trudged through the door, shedding his coat and handing it to the maid. Walking into the sitting room, it seemed that his father had been waiting for him.

"Hello son," he started. "Well then, what seems to have put you in a bad mood?" Fiyero dumped himself on the couch and grunted.

"A girl." He mumbled. His father chuckled, seeming to be amused by Fiyero's misfortunes, how dare he! It was a serious predicament! "It's not funny!" Fiyero whined, almost similar to that of a little boy.

"But my son, it's funny because you have never been like this over a girl! It's normally the other way isn't it? I guess what goes around, comes around." The king stood up and gathered the papers on the coffee table before heading out the door. "Now come, we have business with the Uplands." Fiyero groaned, knowing he was going to receive a whole heap of unnecessary attention from one specific blonde.

After an hour-long trip, the carriage pulled up in front of a large mansion. Fiyero immediately braced himself for the noise.

"FIFI!" a girl squealed as she ran out of the mansion and almost bowled Fiyero over in an embrace. Fiyero grunted at the collision and smiled.

"Hi Glinda, how are you?" Fiyero pulled back and looked into the face of the small blonde. Her hair was set in gentle curls and her bright blue eyes blinked at him, like a child looking at the most important person in their life.

"I'm good Fifi, mummy told me this morning that you were coming and I got so excited!" The small blonde bounced up and down on the spot. Fiyero chuckled to himself at the sight. Glinda was pretty much a little sister to him, and he was a big brother to her. Their family had been close for many years, first meeting due to business between the king and the master of the house. Glinda and Fiyero had also gone to Shiz University together. His father was greeted and ushered inside and Fiyero began to walk around the gardens with Glinda.

"So, Fifi, what did you do today?"

"Well…" Fiyero hesitated. He wasn't sure whether he wanted to tell Glinda about the gorgeous green creature.

"All right, now you simply have to tell me!" Glinda turned to face Fiyero. He was shocked at how she knew what he was thinking!

"I never said anything Glin." Glinda chuckled.

"It's kind of easy to know that something has upset you because your moping is just too obvious!" She pulled Fiyero onto the nearest bench. "All right, now spill." Fiyero sighed.

"A girl." Fiyero swung his head around at the sound of Glinda's laughter. "Why does everyone find it so funny?" His father, and now Glinda?

"Because normally it's the girls who sulk over you!" She burst into another fit of giggles. Fiyero slumped his shoulders and crossed his arms, clearly upset at her reaction. Glinda finally recovered and placed her delicate hand on his shoulder.

"All right, tell me the story then." She gave an encouraging smile as Fiyero eyed her suspiciously. "Ugh it's ok, I won't laugh! I promise!" Fiyero rolled his eyes.

"Well, I was walking through the city the other day and I saw this girl." Fiyero smiled at the image of the green girl with her nose buried in her book. "She was honestly the prettiest girl I've ever met. And she had the most interesting skin colour." Glinda raised her eyebrow.

"That's interesting. What colour was it?" Fiyero bit his lip. He knew Glinda to be a bit judgemental when it came to people's appearances.

"She was green. But not just any colour green!" He quickly added. "She was like…" He paused to try and find the right word to give justice to her colour. "She was like the colour of emeralds! She was honestly beautiful, regardless of her colour. I mean if anything, it added to her beauty. Like it made her exotic." Fiyero looked at Glinda, hoping to not get her classic judgmental look. But instead she wore a small smile.

"Well, I think that's a bit cute. You obviously like her and I guess that's all that matters. So, when am I going to meet her?" Fiyero dropped his face into his hands.

"That's the thing! I talked to her and organised to see her the next day, but when I saw her again, she acted if she had never met me before! I don't know what happened! When we met I was perfectly charming and everything!" Fiyero groaned as he remembered something. "And on the way home, I was too miserable to even remember my bike! I will have to go get it tomorrow." Glinda gave Fiyero a sympathetic look and patted him on the shoulder.

"Maybe that's it then, maybe you were too charming or something? Not that I can even find that possible!" Glinda giggled and Fiyero smiled at his friends attempt to make him feel better and then sighed.

"Whatever. I don't think I'll see her again anyway. Maybe she just wasn't the right girl." Glinda gaped at him.

"You're thinking about _the girl_ already? Geez, I thought you had years before you even considered getting serious with anyone."

"Well I mean, the kingdom will be handed to me pretty soon and I need a queen obviously. And if I don't find someone soon I might have to be paired up with you," Fiyero said jokingly as he nudged her with his shoulder. Glinda crinkled her nose.

"Ew, no." Fiyero raised his hand to his chest and opened his mouth, pretending to be offended.

"Well then, I am sorry I am not good enough for the precious Glinda Upland of the Upper Uplands!" Fiyero got up and half strutted, half stomped off, causing Glinda to giggle. He quickly spun around, his hand still on his chest, and snapped his fingers. "Jeeves! Glinda needs a fluffy cat, extra fluffy if you please!" He started to pace up and down. "And if it does not have a pink bow on its head! You must send it back rrrrrright away!" Accentuating the rolling of his r's. Glinda burst into a fit of giggles.

"You sound like Horrible Morrible!" She managed to squeak out between bursts of giggles. Fiyero dropped the facade and grinned at his friend. He loved it when he made her laugh! After another half an hour, Fiyero left with his father, and he tried to forget the green girl. He was never going to see her again so what did it matter?

The next day he had Amos called to take him to the city. He was still trying to forget the green enchantress as he was fiddling with the lock on his bike. He finally was able to unlock it and as he looked up, he saw the green creature. Reading the same book. He had a second chance after all! He quickly ran towards her with his bike at his side.

"Hey!" He yelled out. She quickly looked around and made eye contact with Fiyero. He caught up with her and skidded to a halt. "Uhm, hey. You kind of embarrassed me the other day." He scratched the back of his head and she frowned.

"I'm terribly sorry, but I think you are mistaking me for another person," She politely replied. Fiyero laughed.

"How could I mistake you for another person? I don't think anyone else has green skin." Her face fell and she quickly turned around, Fiyero realised his mistake and grabbed her arm, spinning her around to face him again. "No I meant it in a nice way! I really like your green skin!" Someone suddenly called from the distance.

"Hey! Get your hands off my sister." A girl in a wheel chair approached them. Fiyero let go of her arm and stepped back. "If you want to abuse her for her green skin you will have to go through me." The green skinned creature rolled her eyes.

"Nessa, I can look after myself, you know that."

"Yes I know that Elphaba, but I don't want this creep bothering you again." Fiyero smiled. He finally learnt her name! Elphaba. What a beautiful name for a beautiful girl! Elphaba gave her sister a quizzical look.

"He's never bothered me before has he?" Nessa closed her eyes, realising her mistake.

"Fabala, can you please go to father." Elphaba went to protest; "now Elphaba, he wants you." Elphaba closed her mouth and stormed off. Fiyero frowned at the girl in the chair.

"Well now you've made her angry." Fiyero gestured towards where Elphaba had left and Nessa rolled her eyes. "And I really did want to get to know her! She's beautiful, I'm honestly not a creep!"

"She'll just forget about it tomorrow morning." Fiyero was shocked by the comment.

"I beg your pardon?" Nessa sighed and slumped in her chair.

"I'm tired from rolling myself all day, will you push me to my house?" Fiyero huffed.

"I thought I was a creep." Nessa smiled a tired smile.

"You are a creep. You prey on poor innocent girls just so they can sleep with you. But I am tired and I don't see anyone else that can take me home." Fiyero rolled his eyes, attaching his bike to the back of the chair and started pushing the disabled girl.

They finally came to the front door and Fiyero was exhausted from pushing the heavy chair all the way here. The chair was massive, for Lurline's sake, and the bike added weight to it! Fiyero took his bike off and Nessa quickly began to wheel off.

"Well alright, thanks for the lift!" Nessa called over her shoulder.

"Hey, I don't think so! You need to explain what you said back there. She'll forget in the morning?" Nessa stopped and lowered her head. It was a few minutes before she turned to him.

"You can't talk to her anymore."

"And why not?" Nessa groaned.

"Don't you get it? She has anterograde amnesia!" Fiyero held a quizzical look and tilted his head to the side. Nessa groaned again.

"What are you, brainless? She can't attain new information; she lives the same day over and over again. You meet her and she simply forgets about you the next day as if you never existed in her world."

**Make sure you leave reviews! They encourage me to keep writing and I would love feedback on my writing! Argh this is so much fun :3**


End file.
